Lights, Camera, Love!
by Nejuke
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is one of the leading fashion models for LCL Magazine. Neji Hyuga is the company's new photographer. So what happens when the two fall for one another?
1. Issue 01 - Test Shoot

(Author's Notes: Set in an alternate world. Characters are not ninja. Characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.)

Finally the shoot was over, leaving Sasuke mentally drained and his eyes sore from the constant flashes of intense white light. Now the room had grown unbearably hot despite it being mid-winter. He had the stylist to thank for that; he was modelling the new winter range clothes, thus sporting a thick coat with a faux fur hood and lining which irritated the skin of his neck, thick denim trousers and high black boots. It was often that he posed in the women's range due to his effeminate looks; however he didn't necessarily care as long as he was getting paid. And he looked good in anything which had most of the female staff green with envy.

He removed the heavy garment from his shoulders, slipping it down his arms in a manner some may deem suggestive, yet the studio staff found his provocative habit humorous. He was "destined to be a model" they would always say, to his dissatisfaction. Sasuke never intended to be a human mannequin, he had been requested by a school friend to take part in a fashion show and from there on he was recruited to model for _LCL Magazine_, a fashion publication that mainly featured Cute Lolita. Though, they made an exception for him to wear modern, popular trends since his first shoot was such a success. His pictures alone sent sales through the roof, and why wouldn't they? Brushing back his hair he stepped from the stage towards a single, plush chair by a rotating fan in the corner of the studio behind the heavy lights and computers, taking a last issue publication in his hand to have additional cold air against his skin. Like all the rest he was on the front cover, his lips tinted a lustrous shade of Baker-Miller Pink that shined playfully, his dark, inviting eyes framed by curling lashes. For the particular shoot his hair had been wetted, allowing small droplets to remain so that they would twinkle like stars once the flash of the camera struck his features. He wore a coy smile whilst tilting his head back to reveal his slender porcelain neck and slanting jaw. _Very suave_, he thought, amusing himself with the image. Yet to him the angle was wrong and the colouration of the page so dull that it drained all life from him, despite all the editing. That was another thing he hated.

"Sasuke," His agent called from behind, a man he referred to solely as 'D', before emerging from the doubles doors that connected the studio onto an adjoining building where the stylists prepped and groomed other such models. He wore a midnight-blue tailored suit with satin facings on the lapel, polished buttons and a single breast pocket which held a small silver case containing his arsenal of calling cards. Beneath that a black bolero jacket that lay open to reveal a white and red stripped shirt which had been pressed and laundered the very same day (Sasuke could smell the detergent just under his heavy cologne.) His shoes were like the rest of him, shined and expensive, exalting his status as the 'crème de la crème' of society. The man was lucky not to have been ambushed walking along the corridor. He sauntered towards the ebony Uchiha, flicking off his slim shades before putting them in his pocket with a smile, eyeing Sasuke all the while.

"You all done, kid?" He chuckled, noticing Sasuke's bare chest from where he stood. Being only a few years older Sasuke didn't mind the man leering after him, knowing full well that his slender figure only reminded D of a dollar sign.

"By the way, thanks _again_ for firing another one of our best photographers." His voice was peevish though he did well to mask it with sarcastic humour. Sasuke merely shrugged, stating that the 'rat' was adamant on taking lucid shots which involved provocative poses and nudity. Sasuke may be confident in his looks but he was not about to stoop so low as to shirk his modesty.

"It's not my fault." Sasuke retaliated lightly, getting to his feet to follow the wandering D, who had gone to examine the images that had appeared on a nearby computer screen. Both he and Sasuke pulled a similar expression, one that portrayed their disappointment as they had hoped the quality would have been near standard if not more so.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, what am I gonna do with you kid?" Sasuke didn't like the condescending tone he frequently used with him, though he was aware that whatever he did D would never replace him, his looks were indispensable.

"Guess I'll just have to call up Mei, huh?" referring to his manager, a saucy woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. D dialled a number fairly quickly, the phone itself was a smart device that oozed sophistication and only exaggerated D's vast wealth, being the latest model. To Sasuke's surprise he spoke with Mei quite casually, often joking or flirting with her; Sasuke could hear her eloquent giggles from where he stood waiting. Minuets passed before the call was arrested, D wearing a sickly sweet smile as he pulled at his jacket collar in a way that somehow boosted his own ego. He crossed the room and winked playfully in Sasuke's direction.

"Well sweet-cheeks, we've found another photographer. Kid's got a pretty good portfolio accordin' to the boss." Standing by the window the pale light of the winter sun only made the man's hair seem slicker than before, highlighting the magnitude of gel he had used to style his blonde locks. Folding his arms across his chest Sasuke took an exasperated sigh, attempting to gain his representative's attention.

"So…am I expected to wait around, or what?" He asked, irritated at the prospect of remaining in the plain square room.

"Oh you won't be waitin' long, Kid. He'll be coming soon." D chuckled. He had a habit of dropping his 't's and other such concluding syllables. Sasuke figured it made him sound carefree or 'hip'. He watched as the man eyed the streets below and the glossy framed car that sat at the building's entrance until the sound of opening doors called for his attention.

"Ah, another beauty! I must be the luckiest man in the world." Promenading past Sasuke as if he himself we a model he proposed to greet the new comer, no doubt the latest camera-man Sasuke had heard about minutes before. He angled himself behind D so that he might get a better view, subsequently D's words rang true; stood ahead of him was a slender, tall young man no older than himself, however, despite his strong build and broad shoulders his face was delicate with supple lips and placid, lavender hued eyes, not to mention his long hair which hung past his waist in a lose tie.

"Sasuke, this is Neji Hyuga. He's the nephew of a big Corporate Executive and-" Sasuke cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand before he could finish. He stood face to face with the Hyuga so that their noses were inches apart and he could feel his hot breath against his skin. He noticed the affluent camera that hung about his pale neck, its long lens a closed black eye that threatened to snap open at any moment. Nonetheless the Hyuga stood his ground, sizing Sasuke up with an inquisitive eye.

"Not bad." He muttered, directing his comments more to D than Sasuke who was clearly the target. The act caused him to bristle furiously, he hated to be ignored but D waved his anger away as he led the youth towards other members of the team, who greeted him kindly.

"Guess that means I can go now?" Sasuke called over, half expecting D to outright ignore him yet his hopes were dashed once he flashed him a devilish smile.

"We're gonna see the kid in action. Go get dressed."

Sasuke sighed but did as he was told, making his way to the room's conjoining studio. As he did so he could help but feel Neji's piercing gaze at his back and suddenly felt as if he were completely nude, regardless of the fact he was still wearing his jeans and boots. Secretly there was something alluring about the Uchiha's attire that made the Hyuga stare off after him until he had finally vanished from sight.


	2. Issue 02 - Mood Board

Outside it had been raining furiously, not the light drizzle that had been predicted, yet Neji had been adamant that he get Sasuke outside to model a new range of clothes. It would help create a 'moody' atmosphere, the Hyuga had said and it was working. Sasuke looked to his new photographer with a dark prolonged glare as he looked beyond the open door.

"You want me to stand out in the rain…just so you can get a few 'moody' pictures that could be easily done with low lights!?" He snapped, reminding the Hyuga that it was the middle of winter, not summer in case he had forgotten.

"I am aware of that. But artificial lighting does not compare to the effects of the sublime." He mused, contemplating the best area to have Sasuke stand and the ideal pose. His eyes scanned the scene before them, overlooking the throng of trees and shrubs dotted about the largely empty field. The ebony haired youth had never realised that such an area lay outside of the studio. It would have been better if the persistent Hyuga had come during the late spring, then he wouldn't have minded taking pictures outside when it was warm.

"The quicker you are the sooner we can get this over a done with." His voice was low but velveteen on Sasuke's ear, thus he had the sudden urge to comply, that is, until the wind picked up and brought him back to his senses. He shook his head energetically, noting the shifting weather and massing grey clouds that threatened lightning. However the potential only intensified Neji's desire to have Sasuke do the shoot outside; the look of awe upon his face irked Sasuke to some degree. Thinking fast he set to make up various excuses in order to get them both back inside instead of lingering by the entrance where they were not entirely shy of the cold rain.

"Won't your equipment get damaged?" He inquired, hoping to spark some revelation within the budding photographer's warped mind. Neji seemed to be in his own world by this point, making void Sasuke's complaint, to his annoyance. Once again he hated to be ignored. He stood fastened to his position, a rebellious expression pulling at his brow and eyes, unaware that the look was appealing to Neji in regard to what he wanted to incorporate into the final image. Unlike Sasuke, Neji had opted for a more casual attire, wearing only a white shirt and tight fitting trousers, both of which were not particularly suited for today's weather. Yet as the rain dampened his colourless shirt, turning it somewhat transparent, Sasuke was able to make out the indention of muscle concealed underneath and the slight wash of his pale skin. Unbeknownst to him, Neji had caught him through the corner of his eye, admiring his form, but only smiled to himself.

He had been a member of LCL Magazine for a few weeks now and was well aware of the Uchiha's conduct; many a times he had sashayed past him in a teasing manner, accentuating his natural curves and petit hips, subsequently Neji knew how to deal with him. Squaring up to Sasuke, who merely looked up to meet his gaze with an equally suggestive expression, Neji attempted a coquettish tone which seemed to work as he prompted the Uchiha to follow his orders.

"I'll give you something nice," he began making sure to deliberate his words in a low sensual manner, "but only after we've done this shoot." Sasuke had never been openly flirted with, nor did he expect that he would swoon for the Hyuga before him. In all honesty he enjoyed teasing the neophyte photographer and it seemed his views were returned, though Neji had yet to attempt any forms of seduction. "Fine." Sasuke finally gave in to Neji's ravaging stare, feeling himself shake at the idea of what he would have in store for him. Stepping out in the rain he could not stifle a yelp as the freezing liquid hit his open back; the outfit was a low back dress shirt and revealed an ample amount of his figure, much to Neji's penchant. Following his orders Sasuke preformed many poses dutifully, eager to finish and receive his reward, though he doubted it would be anything he hoped for since Neji had proven to be rather prude when it came to Sasuke's subtle advances. During his first week, when Sasuke had engaged in light flattery, the Hyuga had taken some offence, blushing manically before scorning Sasuke for his unprofessional behaviour.

He listened to the slight clicking of the shutter lens, watching Neji's slender fingers make their way over and about the camera as he adjusted various settings; he imagined those gentle fingers tracing areas of his body which subsequently caused his face to turn a bright crimson. A fluttering laugh emerged from his partner's full lips, liquid and pleasing to the ear as he noticed the red creeping across his model's face.

"I can't imagine what's going through your mind, I just hope I can live up to it." He scoffed teasingly as he continued to press the shutter button whilst occasionally checking the images he had already taken. "I wasn't thinking about you!" Sasuke retaliated bashfully, embarrassed by how easily Neji could read him. It wasn't long before the cold became too unbearable that Sasuke had to interject upon the Hyuga's fun, alarmed to the fact that he was neither cold or that he took no notice of the rain.

"Well I'm cold, so that's it for today. It's your fault if I get ill!" Neji only laughed as he stepped inside, drying the camera of any water that still remained clinging to its surface. Sasuke soon joined him, his hair sodden and hanging over his eyes to conceal his gaze which had now fixated upon Neji who had loosened the tie from his hair as he began to shake the droplets from his own fringe. The long tresses slid delicately along his face, curling slightly at his jaw as it framed his fragile features; Sasuke stared in awe, unaware that his wandering gaze had been detected. A vermillion flush became visible against his photographer's cheeks, causing him to avert his gaze to the floor as he stepped into the heated lobby, grateful to the fact that his frozen fingers were soon able to move. The building was unusually quiet as most of the staff had left earlier that evening, leaving both Sasuke and Neji alone.

Once they had allowed themselves time to dry, finding a few towels in one of the first floor cupboards, they returned to the original studio where Neji had kept most of his equipment. Already much of his paraphernalia had been disassembled and placed into large black cases that smelt strongly of leather, a musky scent that was not wholly unpleasant. His attention drifted between the occupied photographer and the plump sofa just by the radiator which had been left on, heat spilling from the ridged surface of its white face.

"I'm going to sit down." He muttered lazily, though there was no reason for him to inform the Hyuga who was still preoccupied with clearing his materials, checking the images he had acquired and deleting those he disliked. Sasuke wondered if the latter really did have a surprise for him, the idea sending his mind in a spiral. Almost as if he had read Sasuke's thoughts, Neji turned towards him, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth as his eyes looked over the black-haired beauty. "I won't be long." He mused slyly, his confidence building as he studied Sasuke's nervous reaction.

Minuets passed but Sasuke continued to wait, patiently watching as Neji disappeared and re-emerged from the room, transporting his kit into the opposing studios, no doubt for tomorrow's session. His appearance had changed slightly upon entering the room for the final time; he had fastened his hair to the top of his head with a thin black clip in a tattered but stylish manner, letting it fall over his shoulder thereafter, revealing the gentle curve of his neck whilst wearing a new shirt, one that hung low to expose much of his shoulders though tight at the waist. The stretched fabric helped define all his curves and muscles which sent shivers up the Uchiha's spine as he imagined the smooth skin beneath. Closing the door behind himself he soon advanced towards Sasuke until he was towering above him, looking down with glazed eyes, his expression similar to that of someone who had just risen from sleep. However, Neji slowly leaned forward until their faces we only inches apart, his sweet breath playing against Sasuke's sensitive skin. His lips were almost to Sasuke's, who by now had grown impatient with the Hyuga's teasing; he lifted himself slightly to close the gap between them, letting his lips lock with Neji's until the warmth of his mouth melted into his own.

At first the kiss was gentle as Neji merely caressed Sasuke's mouth with his own, whispering between breaths inaudible words that nonetheless played upon Sasuke's ear like a smooth-tongued breeze. Soon he felt the Hyuga shift his weight, positioning himself so that he was at the edge of the chair with his hands spread before him by Sasuke's shoulders. By this time Neji had applied more pressure to Sasuke's lips, the kiss becoming more passionate as he licked at the edge of Sasuke's mouth, hoping to gain access. Despite his sensually assertive manner Sasuke thought to punish his partner and instead kept the kiss simple and sweet, wanting to saver the licentious, docile gaze that beheld him.

"Don't make me wait…" Neji sighed as their lips parted, his voice lustrously subdued so that Sasuke had no choice but to permit the latter within his mouth, his tongue slipping against his own; the hot, wet muscle that enticed a moan from deep within Sasuke's throat. Neji revelled at the wild sensations he was inflicting upon his partner, eager to witness more and pleasure the Uchiha further. It wasn't long before the heat of their mouths grew too intense and the shortage of breath caused them to pull apart, both looking deep into one another's eyes as they silently confirmed their affections.

Without a word, with just mutual understanding Sasuke swung his legs onto the sofa before laying upon his back as Neji positioned himself above, balancing his weight upon his hands and knees which had taken position at either side of the Uchiha's body. The river of perfumed hair that fell from his head tickled at Sasuke's neck as Neji stared down towards him, eyeing the flesh just visible beneath the damp dress shirt. He could not ignore the desire to remove the garb at once, eyeing Sasuke greedily, however, he promised himself to begin at a steady pace; savouring the moment they had together. Lowering his body so the his lips were to Sasuke's ear, the sound of Neji's voice caused his body to flare in temperature as a blush crept all over his body.

"Shall we begin?"


	3. Issue 03 - Beautiful

(Author's Notes: I'd like to apologise in advance to anyone reading this chapter. To be honest I had no real idea how to write it, I just hope that it is still enjoyable to read. Once again characters belong to Kishimoto.)

The temperature of the room had risen, becoming stifling and uncomfortable despite the fact that outside it had preceded to rain with thick sleet and violent winds that would bite through a person's clothes, no matter how thick. Though it was dark within the heated studio, Sasuke could still make out the pale gems of Neji's cooling gaze which hovered above him, tracing his slim physique. By this point, Sasuke had made quick work of the young man's shirt, which now lay crumbled on the floor, having been tossed away in a fit of passion. With his own ebony eyes he drank in the sight of his pale flesh that had become a dark, bruised pink in various locations, especially the area around his neck and collar bone, causing the Uchiha to breathe a soft laugh of content. However, Neji had yet to bestow any marks to Sasuke's undamaged body, setting his sights for the curve of the boy's jaw. Soft lips traced against Sasuke's skin, traveling down to the lower part of his neck which connected to his shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine until a brief moment of pain erupted; Neji, between his kisses, had bitten down upon his skin as to leave an impression, liking the face that Sasuke pulled when his feelings were tainted with both pain and pleasure.

Then, with painful deliberation he ran his tongue along the trail of marks he had left, massaging the tender blemishes as if to apologise for his actions. The taste of Sasuke's skin was fast becoming an addiction; merely the sight of Sasuke's naked flesh sent the Hyuga into a frenzy to which the only cure was to obtain more of what he desired. In doing so, Sasuke could feel his own shirt being removed; Neji's dexterous fingers made quick work of the fastenings, his face traveling down to Sasuke's stomach as he revealed his bare torso. Another heated blush stained the Uchiha's features as Neji stared down towards him as if he were some omnipotent figure, a domineering smirk passing his lips as he eyes his lover's naked flesh. Becoming embarrassed as Neji continued to stare Sasuke turned away, burying his face into his own hair that had massed beside his head, however, he had enabled the Hyuga an advantage; almost on instinct the Hyuga shifted forward again to kiss the strait of flesh Sasuke had so willingly revealed to him, enticing a sweet string of moans to slip from the latter's parted lips. They too seemed to glow, drawing Neji in for another passionate kiss though this time round Sasuke was not to be as subservient, fighting against his loving assailant to gain control.

What came next surprised him, causing him to lose focus and thus be defeated by Neji as he let him indulge in the taste of his own mouth, their tongues brushing against one another's. Neji's all too gentle touch had ran down the length of Sasuke's waist, stroking the curve of his waist until at last his hands came to the rim of his trousers. He pulled playfully at the belt that kept the fabric suspended, giving Sasuke a dark desiring look which he could not refuse. He had wished to abstain for any serious conduct yet his co-worker had a melting effect upon his morals which were now non-existent. He listened to the soft clatter of the buckle being loosened form its hold and felt the leather swath circle his hips like a snake uncoiling itself until it was free of his body. Suddenly he felt vulnerable and began to question the situation, scared of how fast they were moving; he had never engaged in such a way with another man before, though Neji seemed to be quiet an expert; he knew exactly what to do that would ease Sasuke's tensions. He had noticed his body stiffen once he had freed the belt and was also wondering whether it was right to continue. He raised his body, straightening his back as to lift his own face to Sasuke's, a sorry look in his eyes as he mentally inquired to his partner's wellbeing.

"It's…fine." Sasuke breathed heavily, still taken by the kisses Neji had planted previously, feeling the slight trail of saliva becoming cold from where the Hyuga had deemed to sample the flavour of his skin. Neji said nothing as Sasuke silently willed him to continue, desirous for the pleasure he had to offer in the heated confines of the studio. Without another word, the pale youth continued his decent, lowering his face once again to Sasuke's hips, mouthing inaudible word against the skin just above the waistline of his trousers. He allowed the Hyuga his fantasies, enjoying the electrifying sensation it had throughout his body as he became steadily more excited, until he realised that Neji was only teasing him. He wanted Sasuke to order him to continue, knowing by now that his voice would be of a hushed, seductive quality that would no doubt stimulate his own reactions.

Moving to the top most part, Neji soon took hold of a more sensitive area, taking it between his teeth before gently sucking at its tip. Sasuke almost screamed in ecstasy as the Hyuga began to place his tongue about his nipple, manoeuvring his lips and tongue so that it would entice the greatest amount of muffled moans. Yet as he did so his hands had slipped down Sasuke's nimble legs, caressing towards the inside of his thighs. Somehow Neji's actions seemed indecisive, moving from the top and bottom of Sasuke's frame which caused Sasuke to believe that this was his first time not only with a man but with another person in general. Figuring that it was probably the reason why the Hyuga had been rough towards the more delicate parts of Sasuke, not being too sure of what to do himself. Yet regardless of his inexperience Neji was proving to be skilled with both his mouth and hands, enough to diminish the fiery Uchiha to complacency.

The room had been filled with the slight whispering moans of the two locked in a fervent embrace as Neji removed the trousers that encased the final aspect of modesty that Sasuke had to preserve. As the item of clothing left his skin, exposing the entirety of his body made his face redden. Neji however, revered his agile form as if he were on onlooker to some magnificent sceptical, humbled even to be in the presence of such a lustrous form. He sat upon his knees above Sasuke, letting the tips of his fingers trace the outlines of Sasuke's limbs and contours, bringing about a satisfied smile. Realising that for the majority of the night Neji had been stimulating Sasuke's needs he wanted to return the favour; pushing himself off the sofa so that he could sit facing the Hyuga.

He positioned his arms around his neck, making to release his sinuous hair so that it may fall neatly at his back before he gently pushed him down, sitting atop him with a devilish glimmer of subjugation forming in the dark hollows of liquid onyx. He was intrigued by the way Neji's hair pooled about his head, the strands of brunet twisting in graceful arches over his shoulders and behind his ears, some falling like a dark waterfall from the threshold of the lounger. With a tentative hand he brushed away at Neji's lengthy fringe that eclipsed his lavender eyes that bore into with a playful glitter that silently commanded Sasuke to draw closer. The urge to comply forced Sasuke to press his body in closer, grinding his hips into the Hyuga's to extract a heavy groan which he tried to conceal by pursing his lips, his eyes scrunching as he fought to silence himself. Surprising the Hyuga showed a great deal of sensitivity to Sasuke, his virgin skin unaccustomed to the touch of another, so he excused Neji's attempts to push him away at given intervals, usually when he should attempt to handle the lower regions of his physique.

He chuckled at how unfair his lover was being when he had permitted him such access but was denied it in return. Curling a few strands of ribbon like hair amongst his fingers which he brought close to his nose in order to familiarise himself with the aroma, Sasuke proceeded to close the distance between their bodies'; Neji's shirt had been removed earlier in their engagement, however, his lower concealing garbs still prevented their forms from fully melting together. This factor annoyed Sasuke to some degree. Why was he the only one to be completely naked? So with a tentative hand he set to release Neji of his denim prison, undoing the button and zip in a coy manner. Oddly enough he did not attempt to push Sasuke aside, allowing the latter to remove all articles of clothing from his body.

He lay before him and soon Sasuke was informed to why Neji had been so eager to take him; the mesmerising affect the moon had against his lover's flesh, the silver light causing him to seem ethereal and celestial in stature was enough to rouse Sasuke's desires. Yet he could not ignore the fact of how beautiful Neji appeared to him, his skin untainted and flawless that it seemed too pure to defile. He stroked his chest as he admired his perfect form to which Neji took his hand in his before lifting himself to plant the softest of kisses against Sasuke's tender pink lips. There was nothing sexual about the contact; it conveyed the innocence of their emotions. It was meaningful and Sasuke never wanted to forget that feeling, the feeling that he was madly loved by Neji Hyuga.


	4. Issue 04 - Spotlight

(Author's Notes: Characters belong to Kishimoto. Probably one of the shorter? chapters so far.)

The windows of the studio had been opened to let in the fresh, crisp breeze of winter, though Sasuke woke with a smile, still warm despite the decreasing temperature of the overall room. He looked to see that Neji had placed his shirt over his small curled frame and a thick quilt. Inhaling the scent that still lingered to his shirt, Sasuke reminisced their night together before sitting, stretching his arms high above his head as he scanned the vicinity, wrapping the quilt about his shoulders. He heard the clinking of cups and other sorts of cutlery along with the low rumble of a boiling kettle; Neji must be in the studio tea room. It was true, and soon he returned holding two freshly made cups. He passed one slowly to Sasuke who took it gratefully, sipping at the edge to taste the boiling liquid which scorched his throat as he swallowed.

"It's hot." Neji stated lazily, slumping by Sasuke as he tucked his leg to the side before blowing at his tea. Sasuke watched as the steam drifted from the centre of his cup, not quite sure what to say until Neji broke the silence. "I love you." His tone was serious but loving and took Sasuke, who almost choked, by surprise. He had a distant quality to his placid gaze, as if he were looking beyond the window but nonetheless his words resounded with the weight of honesty. Sasuke averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks burn and whispered a reply under his breath. This cleared Neji's visage of any tensions that had occurred at his brow and caused his gaze to focus once more, this time upon dark haired youth who held his cup nervously between his hands. "I'm sorry." He chuckled at last, indicating towards the not yet faded bruising across Sasuke's body. Then it hit him, how was he supposed to model with the spots of discolouration? "I'll just cove them with make-up. I'm sure one of the female members of staff will have some concealer."

Neji shook his head in mild disbelief, humouring the fact but denied that he found the marks alluring otherwise. Even so he brushed his hair with his fingers before tying it in his usual style, letting some strands frame his face before he began to reassemble the room an clearing away the discarded clothing. He had gotten changed some time before Sasuke awoke, but had left a pile of folded outfits on the coffee table just next to the settee. "I wasn't sure which you wanted." He called back from the far end of the room, standing by the open window to let the wind cool his face. Neji hadn't done a bad job selecting an array of clothing for Sasuke, making it difficult for him to choose until he came across an oversized jumper and jeans which would be comfortable enough. He let one shoulder hang low as he slipped into the thick article, grateful to the warmth it provided before pulling on the jeans. There was no belt but the waistband had enough elasticity to stay in place without one.

Once he was fully clothed he passed through the heart of the studio to where Neji stood, resting his chin on top of his shoulder as he followed his gaze. This caused Neji to turn and wrap his arms about the younger man's waist, his features decorated with signs of happiness. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" D burst in wearing of his signature suits only this time it was a deep crimson with black cuffs and lapels. He stepped into the room full of vigour as Neji quickly pushed Sasuke from him, regaining an air of professionalism. His frantic pruning to make his appearance acceptable produced a quipped giggle from Sasuke who received a feigned look of disapproval from Neji though a tugging smirk could be seen. Keeping pace with Sasuke's agent, Neji assumed his position at the desk where his laptop waited, its lid open and ready to be switched on. Both men proceeded to view the stock images from the previous session; like a conductor Neji pointed to various flaws as well as highlighted aspects that may be altered. _To say he was a perfectionist would be an understatement_ Sasuke mused, watching as D's brow ruffled in confusion.

"But what's wrong," He began only for his photographer to interject impertinently, "The lighting is all wrong, the light should be coming from this direction," dragging his finger across the screen to outline how he had envisioned the image.

"Kid, what do you think?" D finally managed to get it, signalling for Sasuke to join them by the computer. Many of the images did seem to be of standard, not quite understanding why Neji had become so adamant that they should be discarded. He shook his head and shrugged, not sure what to say or do; should he agree with D or go along with what Neji says. "If he thinks we can take better shots then maybe we should. He is the photographer after all." D sighed aloud before giving both men impatient glances. Not saying another word he quickly re-joined the rest of his team, leaving the two to whisper amongst themselves. Having a closer inspection of the photo in question he asked Neji to clarify on the situation. After a few brief intervals Sasuke soon came to understand; the light had been cast from behind meaning the his face had been overshadowed and though it portrayed a brooding atmosphere Neji was convinced it did not fit the pose or clothes being demonstrated.

"If we just get the lighting right…" He muttered to himself as if he were in his own world for he may as well have been; Sasuke attempted to engage the Hyuga in conversation but the latter was too engrossed in his work.

With D and the rest of the team back in the studio it was necessary for both Sasuke and Neji to feign a platonic relationship despite last night's escapade, otherwise it would only serve to complicate things, yet Neji knew by now that Sasuke would never listen to reason; the next few weeks were bound to be difficult and he could only prepare himself for the worst.


End file.
